


Instinct

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Wincest - Freeform, sfw, storybanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Instinct

some art made for a fic I never posted


End file.
